


Don't Touch

by Skeletophiliac



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Platonic Relationships, Post-Canon, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 02:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13848453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeletophiliac/pseuds/Skeletophiliac
Summary: After the events of the episode "The End" everyone are friends again (because gosh darn it I want these guys to be happy. Seriously just hug and make up already!) Matt goes to visit Tord at his new place and mistakes are made. Seeing that his friend is still shaken up about having his lights knocked out last time he angered the Norwegian, Tord finds a different way to reprimanded the brit.





	Don't Touch

**Author's Note:**

> I've written stories like this in the past but this is the first one I'm posting on Ao3. Feel free to tell me if you'd like to see more stuff like this in the future.

Matt paused at the door in front of him. He thought that maybe this was a bad idea, but they were all friends again now, so popping by for a visit should be fine right? Right.

He smiled with a new-found confidence and rapped on the door. It was a shame that Tord didn't get his own room at the same apartment complex as the rest of them but he didn't mind the walk too much. 

The sound of hurried footsteps could be heard inside the house. They stopped just behind the door for a moment before it swung open and Matt was pulled inside by his Norwegian friend.

"Matt?" He questioned, locking the door behind them. "What brings you here?"

Matt shrugged "No particular reason, just felt like dropping by. Why, is it a bad time?" He asked, hoping he didn't disrupt anything.

"No, it's fine, I just didn't expect any of you guys to visit me so soon." He stuffed both his remaining organic hand and his new prosthetic one in the pockets of his hoodie.

"I know, but I've really been looking forward to seeing your new place. Do you think you could give me a tour?" He bounced on the balls of his feet, eager to rekindled and old friendship.

"Sure," Tord beckoned for him to follow as he walked through his house. "Not much to see, I've got my bedroom, bathroom, kitchen and living room and that's about it." He narrated as he showed the ginger around his house.

"What about that room?" Matt asked, pointing to a big metal door off to the side.

"Oh, that?" Tord responded, jutting his thumb over his shoulder towards the door in question. "That's just my lab, of sorts."

"Cool!" Matt remarked. "What's it for?"

"Well..." Tord went to scratch his head with his prosthetic hand only for it to fall limp at his side. He groaned at the now dead weight. "For this thing," he said, flicking at the faulty machinery. 

"Excuse me for a moment." He said heading into the aforementioned lab. 

Matt followed close behind as the door hissed open to reveal a pristine robotics lab filled with different kinds of machines and gadgets. Several of which were covered with multicolored buttons, dials and switches. He was immediately wondering what they all did.

As if Tord could read his mind, he turned to look him square in the eye. "Do not touch anything. Got it?" He watched Matt half-heartily nod. "I'm serious, most of this stuff is very dangerous, ok?" Matt nodded earnestly this time. "Okay then, I'll be right back." He said before disappearing into another part of the lab.

Matt rocked back and forth on his heels while he observed the place. Surely there was no harm in just looking right? He still had no intention of actually touching anything. He walked up to one of the large monitors, looking closely at all the controls on the panel in front of it. He wondered what exactly Tord used it for. 

Suddenly the screen came to life as and alarm started blaring. Matt jumped back, positive he hadn't touched anything. He stumbled and caught himself on the control panel, pressing some of the buttons in the process. More lights and alarms of some kind started to go off and he instinctively rushed to fix his mistake. He quickly pushed more buttons to try to undo whatever he'd just done.

Within seconds, Tord came running. "What did you do?!" He exclaimed. He shoved Matt away from the panel and went about undoing the damage, his prosthetic arm seemingly fixed for the time being. 

"I didn't touch anything I swear! This alarm or something just went off out of nowhere and tried to fix it-" he tried to explain what transpired while Tord's hands flew across the machinery, all the noises and lights stopping after a minute or two.

Tord turned to face Matt and approached him swiftly. Matt immediately held his hands in front of is face, bracing for the blow he thought for sure would come. "Please not the face!" He cried. Both of his arms were grabbed and forced back to his sides. 

"Matt, look at me."

Matt hesitantly opened his eyes to see Tord looking at him with a stern but non-threatening stare. 

The Norwegian spoke slowly. "I'm not gonna punch you, ok?"

The taller man relaxed a bit in the other's death-grip. "Y-you're not?"

He shook is head. "No I'm not." Matt almost sighed with relief. "But, you're not getting off scot-free either." He released his grip on his friend's arms and lead him out of the lab to his living room, the metal door sliding shut behind them. The ginger was made to sit on the couch. "Wait here," he ordered before hurrying down the hallway to his room.

Matt sat uncomfortably on the couch. He didn't understand, what did Tord mean by that? He nervously played with the end of the sleeve of his green overcoat.

A minute or so later Tord came back. He stood in front of Matt, looking down at him, managing to make him feel incredibly small and helpless, before taking a seat next to him.

Matt noticed him place a hairbrush on the couch cushion on the other side of him. Before he could ask what it was for Tord started speaking.

"Before I punish you, tell me what exactly happened."

Matt's stomach dropped and he started shaking. He explained what happened as best as he could, the man next to him giving a small nod every few seconds to show he was listening.

Tord hmm'ed to himself after Matt finished talking. "All right, the first instance of pushing buttons was not your fault but you shouldn't have tried to fix it. You could've blown up my entire lab." He stared straight at Matt's eyes. "So I still have to punish you for that." He said sitting up in his seat.

He looked away quickly, playing with his sleeve some more. "W-what do you mean?"

Tord patted his knee. "Bend over."

Matt's stomach twisted. "You can't be s-serious,"

Tord shot him a cold stare. "Do it, now."

Matt felt his face heat up as he bent himself over his friend's lap. He was grabbed and readjusted into the proper position. His rear making for an easy target. A lump grew in his throat as a hand pressed down on his back and it swelled when he felt another hand tug his jeans down. His whole body trembled at the thought of what was about to happen.

The feeling of something hard tapping his rear though the thin layer of his boxers made him jump, suddenly realizing what the hairbrush was for, tears began welling up in his eyes. He heard the shifting of clothing as Tord drew his arm back.

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

"Ah!" The first blows landed hard and fast. Pain burst across his backside and started to burn. His boxers provided little to no protection from the attack. He kicked his legs as much as he could with his pants around his knees, he tried to twist out of the punishing grip but was only rewarded with three sharp blows to his upper thighs.

"Tord -Ah!- p-please -Ow!- please s-stAHop!" He stuttered out his plea only for it to fall on deaf ears. "T-tord -Ow! Ow!- I'm -Ah!- sorry!"

When the onslaught paused, Matt thought his pleas had worked, until he felt a hand grip the waistband of his boxers and start to pull down. His escape attempts were renewed as Tord attempted to remove his last layer of protection. He twisted and writhed as hard as could, while his hands scrambled for purchase on the shag carpet to try to pull himself away.

Tord easily pulled the taller man back onto his lap and held him down tight as he finished pushing his boxers down to his knees with his jeans. This caused a stream of tears to erupt from his bright blue eyes.

The Norwegian rubbed his back nearly soothingly. Before bringing the hairbrush down hard and quick on the bare, freckled skin.

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

The rapid blows against his unprotected rear were enough to push him over the edge. His tear ducts instantly erupting like volcanoes. He cried out in pain as the hairbrush continued to strike its target.

Finally Tord dropped the offending brush on the floor. He rubbed Matt's back while he laid there sobbing.

"M' sorry Tord. I promise t'never touch yur stuff eva again..." He mumbled between sobs.

Tord gently fixed Matt's clothes and carefully pulled him up into a sitting position on the couch. The ginger was barely up for a second before he wrapped his arms around Tord and buried his face in his red hoodie. 

Tord cautiously returned the gesture, patting his back and running his fingers through orange locks as he let his friend cry.

"Tord?" Matt asked without removing his face from the red fabric. "Are we still friends?"

Tord couldn't help but sigh at his simple-minded companion. "Of course we are, I just want to keep you guys safe okay? I don't want to see you all get hurt again. You understand?"

Matt squeezed him tighter. "Mhm, I'm glad we're all friends again." He said smiling.

He felt tears well up in his own eyes. "Me too,"

**Author's Note:**

> Requests are always considered but I reserve the right to refuse any request I receive. If you do request something there's no guarantee that I'll write it but like I said before I will always take them into consideration. 
> 
> Leave kudos or not, I don't really care one way or another.


End file.
